Sphallolalia
by runicmagitek
Summary: During their brief stay in Costa del Sol, Aeris distracts Tifa with some dress up. For Aerti Week - Day 1


"Hey, Tifa! What do you think?"

She finished counting her gil—was it enough for restocking the potions they needed?—and brought her attention to Aeris. Blush flooded Tifa's features. Aeris dangled two items before her and without explaining further, Tifa's mind plummeted into ideas best not to be shared in public.

"About… what?" she asked.

"Well," Aeris drew out, lifting the white, one-piece swimsuit, "I love the design on this one. All covered up in the front, but the back—" She twirled it around to reveal the scant material. "—is all zigzag-y. Probably not the best for swimming, but definitely for lounging in the sun! Though… maybe I'm too pale. I've never really had a tan before." Aeris quirked her lips about. "Might just wash me out. Or!" She flailed the skimpy, green bikini. "This one is _so cute_! Look at the beadwork on the top! And the little shells on the tassels! Ugh, I can't decide! What do you think, Tifa?"

She tried her best not to stare blankly. At least Aeris was always patient.

"I… well, um… don't you think we should be focusing on other things?"

Aeris pouted. "Yeah, but I wanted to have a little fun. Everything's been so serious. Why not take a break from that?"

"And buy swimsuits?"

"I never said I was buying them!" Aeris laughed. "It's just for fun! Like, pretend! Didn't you ever go window shopping on the upper plates in Midgar?"

Tifa rubbed her neck and averted her gaze. "Not really."

"Well, can't blame you. I don't think I could ever afford one dress from those boutiques, even if I saved every gil I ever made. But it's nice to dream, hmm?" She bent at the hip and caught Tifa's eye. "Makes you think, 'What if I could have this?' Even if it's for a moment."

"Just a dream?"

"Yeah. Girls can dream and all that, right? So come on, let's dream for a bit."

Drawing in a breath, she faced Aeris once more, greeted by that enchanting smile she always wore. How could she ever say no to a face like that?

Tifa waved a hand. "The green one.

Aeris' eyes widened. "Wow, you think so?!"

"The color suits you. Always has."

"I suppose it does." Aeris swayed on her feet, examining the bikini. "I don't think I've ever worn something so… revealing."

"Well, how else are you going to get that tan, hmm?" Tifa teased.

"Yeah, you're right." She placed the white one back on the racks and surveyed the display of assorted swimwear on the wall. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

Aeris gestured at the wall. "What would you want to wear?"

A chill shot through her body until she froze. "I… I, um… don't know?"

"Well, guess we'll have to pick one out for you, too!"

She swore Aeris winked at her. Or maybe Tifa imagined it.

Before Tifa could object, Aeris combed through the selections to pick what she deemed a lovely match for Tifa. Plenty of bold colors and patterns and not a single one-piece.

"Maybe," Tifa squeaked out, grabbing for a black swimsuit which covered the torso, "something more like _this_?"

"But how are you going to get a tan, too?" Aeris retorted. "Besides, it would be cuter if we matched, don't you think?"

Matched. Aeris wanted them to _match_. How was Tifa ever to object to that line of logic?

Tifa never questioned Aeris, not with the bikini picked out for her and not when she dragged Tifa into the dressing room to try on their selections. A curtain separated them from one another. With what limited space was available, Tifa undressed to slip on the bikini. To her surprise, it was more supportive than it appeared, even with the front tie keeping the top together. The boy shorts were similar to what she already wore beneath her skirts. She smiled over that, yet her content faded upon further gazing at her reflection.

No matter how many years passed, the scar from her navel to her sternum had yet to fully fade.

She squirmed and wrapped her arms around herself. Sure, the damn scar peeked out from under her usual top on more than one occasion, but putting it out on display like this? In something that was meant to be alluring? Nothing about this was sexy.

 _Aeris would never like me like this,_ she mused.

"Hey, Tifa?"

That struggling tone snapped her out of her toxic thoughts. "Yeah? What's up?"

"Can you help me fasten this? I'm not really used to… contraptions like this."

Tifa smirked. "Don't tell me I also have to show you how to remove a bra with your shirt still on."

"Oh shush! I'm not that clueless! I keep getting it caught on my hair."

"Don't worry," Tifa giggled out, "I'll help."

She pulled back the curtain and paused. Enough fabric covered Aeris' rear and a thin strip ran across her lower back and… that was it. Tifa's heart skipped a beat. Callouses and bruises found homes upon Tifa's body, but Aeris' fair complexion held not a mar in sight. Was it as smooth and plush as it appeared? Tifa imagined them clad in their swimsuits, basking in Costa del Sol's radiant rays, and Aeris rolling onto her stomach.

' _Could you get my back?'_ she pictured Aeris asking, handing her a bottle of sun lotion.

And she would massage every inch of skin to ensure that pale beauty never burned. Maybe she could linger at sections until Aeris purred. Maybe she could kiss her neck before deeming the deed done.

"It's this."

Tifa fluttered her eyes and returned to reality. Aeris lifted her hair to reveal the short tie around the neck.

"Think you can get it?" Aeris asked.

Licking her lips, Tifa nodded. "Yeah. Not a problem."

Fingertips ghosted over Aeris' spine. She tangled up the straps and tied them off, little seashells dangling from the tips. Tifa loomed there, inhaling Aeris' sweet scent. And she _was_ soft. Perhaps more so than she imagined.

"All good?"

Tifa released that breath, much to her dismay. "Yup."

Fluffing her hair out, Aeris wiggled in front of her mirror. "Oh, I love it! You were right, Tifa; this color _does_ suit me!" She spun around and clasped her hand behind her back. "What do you think?"

"It's…." She scanned over the bikini Aeris wore, just enough to cover up and nothing more. "Wow, it looks amazing on you."

Aeris perked up. Was she… blushing? "Really?! You think so?"

"Of course!" Tifa wrapped an arm around her torso and shifted on her feet. "I think you'd look good in any of them, but that one is really pretty."

"Oh!"

Aeris stared at Tifa. The weight of those eyes upon her left Tifa squirming. What would she think? Would it shatter the illusion they were creating together?

"Tifa," she cooed out, "you look _remarkable_!"

"W-what?"

"This suit is perfect on you! Wow! I might have to spend my time beating up idiots gawking at you instead of working on that tan, but it would be worth it!"

Now she squirmed for an entirely new reason. Her arm lowered to her side. "Really?"

Aeris nodded, clutching Tifa's hands. "Yup! I shouldn't have expected any less, though. You're _always_ gorgeous in anything you wear."

Despite her silence, Tifa mentally squealed until her heart dared to burst from the overwhelming excitement.

"I… I wish I looked half as good as you," Aeris confessed.

"What?" Tifa squeezed her hands. "Aeris, you re also beautiful. In this and whatever else you wear."

A shy smile graced her lips. "Really?"

"Truly," Tifa emphasized with a nod. "Beautiful inside and out. And if anyone tells you differently? I'll beat them up."

Aeris laughed. "Guess we'll be too busy busting idiots instead of getting those tans."

"Yeah, but we can dream, right?"

"Always can."

When they removed their respective swimsuits and dressed in their appropriate attire, Aeris parted the curtains to find Barret in the shop searching for them. They dove into amicable bickering over the time that was already wasted in Costa del Sol. All the while, Tifa hung up their swimsuits on the return rack, only to linger with Aeris'. She smoothed her hands over the silky material and eyed Aeris.

Upon settling into the inn for the night, Tifa placed a gift bag reminiscent of the beach on Aeris' bed. Curiosity glossed over Aeris until she poked through it and gasped.

"You didn't have to do this!" Aeris pulled out the green bikini. "I know you were eyeing that carbon bangle if you had enough gil after the potions."

Tifa shrugged. "It can wait."

"But… when am I ever going to wear this?"

"Whenever you want."

"Hmm… maybe if I wake up early enough tomorrow morning, then I can enjoy the beach. Even for a little bit." She pouted. "But you won't have a swimsuit, Tifa."

"Hey, someone's got to ward away the unsavory crowd you'll garner."

It was enough to make Aeris laugh. That was all that mattered in the end.


End file.
